Last Friday Night TGIF
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Candy y sus amigas estan dispuestas a divertirse, Terry, un joven divino y su hermana Karen planean la fiesta mas grande y alocada de la historia. Venganza, pasión, besos, sexo, tatuajes, drogas y alcohol, un despertar sin recuerdos. -¿Eso es un chupon o un moreton? -¿Que hicimos anoche?


**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT (T.G.I.F)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre de la historia: LAST FRIDAY NIGHTVIERNES POR LA NOCHE**

**Pareja: **Terry/Candy

**Inspiracion:** Last Friday Night de Katty Perry (lo maximo)

**Advertencias**

Hay escenas subidas de tono, si no eres mayorcita con criterio "de-formado" no entres…de lo contrario no me hago responsable de posibles traumas infantiles. Así mismo, no me hago responsable por posibles combustiones espontáneas.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no son mios, solo juego con ellos un rato, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Esta historia esta inspirada en la divertida canción Last Friday Night de Katty Perry, los hechos son invención de una mente retorcida y algo de experiencia

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Candy y sus amigas estan dispuestass a divertirse, Terry, un joven divino y su hermana Karen planean la fiesta mas grande y alocada de la historia. Venganza, pasión, besos, sexo, drogas y alcohol, un despertar sin recuerdos, ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior.<strong>

* * *

><p>Candice White juraba que una estampida de animales le había pasado por encima, el problema era que, si era cierto, no recordaba cuando sucedió y saberlo de poco le serviría para disminuir el punzante dolor de cabeza. Soltó un gemido de cansancio que parecía más gruñido que otra cosa, frunciendo el ceño y con el malestar aún presente. Su mano derecha comenzó a moverse por su cara hasta llegar a su cabeza<p>

-¿tengo puesto un casco de vikingo con alas? ¿¡Qué diablos!

Con esfuerzo, logro abrir los ojos. Siente punzadas en los párpados. - ¡Qué dolor! – exclama, se sentó en la cama, estirando los brazos y bostezando, esperando que con ello pudiera sacarse lo somnolienta que se sentía.

¿Qué hora era?

Buscó su celular, tanteando con la mano el colchón y las sábanas, pero no fue hasta que decidió tocar a su lado que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1) Estaba desnuda, 2) Le parecía haber rozado "algo" similar a un abdomen.

Era musculoso y… no había senos, sólo pectorales.

Según las clases de anatomía, los hombres tenían ese tipo de características, a menos que fuese una mujer que adoraba el fisicoculturismo. Aunque eso no explicaría la falta de busto.

No podía ser…

Analizo la situación y recordó la noche anterior, en la fiesta de su vecina Karen…. Plumas regadas por toda la habitación, brillantina rosa, y el cabecero de la cama destrozado, esa no era su habitación, vio a su primo Archie que salía de un armario junto con Annie gritando

-Hola Candy, la fiesta de anoche fue lo máximo…, WAO! – dijo este saliendo de la habitación con una botella de Whisky y Annie solo con una falda de hawaiana puesta

-amiga será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se arme un lio feo – exclamo la pelinegra saliendo tomada del brazo de Archie - Candy se queda viéndolos con cara de WTF, aun sin entender que fue lo que había pasado, voltea y ve a un hermoso chico con el torso desnudo a su lado. No logro verle el rostro porque uno de sus brazos lo cubría - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es él? ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿¡Tuvimos sexo! ¡OooooH! ¡Ay no!..

Levanto la fina sábana que la cubría.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Si, tuvimos sexo!

Camino hacia la ventana de la recámara, envuelta en una sábana; inspecciono el cuarto, que por lo visto es de un chico: espadas colgadas, pósters de súper héroes, reconocimientos en la pared, diplomas; una repisa de trofeos; una camisa de él colgada muy ordenada sobre el respaldo de una silla, sin mencionar las botellas vacías de licor y una minilaptop encendida, Candy aprovecha la conexión a internet y abre su pagina social, no lo podía creer, tenia 25 solicitudes de amistad, 43 mensajes y 250 notificaciones, en las que había varios "Me gusta", comentario y etiquetas de fotografías, había fotos de lo que había ocurrido la noche del viernes anterior, era un verdadero desastre.

_Hay un extraño en mi cama_

_hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza._

_Brillos por toda mi habitación_

_flamencos rosados en la piscina; hiedo a minibar._

_El DJ se desmayó en el patio y barbie está en la barbacoa_

Su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, tratando de recordar todas las imágenes que podía, y había una pregunta que no la dejaba tranquila: - ¿¡Qué demonios hice anoche!

_Annie y ella dirigiéndose a la casa de Karen, el equipo de futbol americano, su hermano Anthony riéndose en el suelo, mucho alcohol, Patty quitándose la blusa en medio del jardín, Stear lanzándose a la piscina de Karen, Karen peleando con Susana, Terry Grandchester y Archie haciendo competencia de quien aguantaba más caballitos de tequila, el ultimo recuerdo de Candy fue que estaba riéndose, bailo, brinco, grito y se dio un viaje chido con una plantita de la madre naturaleza y después…., todo se volvió negro_

Paso la mano por su melena dorada, no podía creer la locura que había hecho, así no era ella, Candice White, la hija perfecta de William White, su hermano Anthony era el que se comportaba así, maldijo a su hermano y a sus amigas Annie y Karen por incitarla a ir a esa fiesta, volteo a mirar al chico que estaba en la cama ahora, revisándose a ella misma. Sí, estaba sin ropa, ni siquiera con el sostén o calzón, ¡en pelotas! Pero, aún cabía la posibilidad de que él no estuviese desnudo y no hubieran alcanzado a hacer nada, después de todo, estaba segura de que habían llegado a esto por encontrarse ebrios debido a la fiesta que había dado su vecina la noche anterior. Y también era la razón del porqué no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera del cómo había terminado en su habitación, y claro… con él.

Levantó levemente las sábanas, tan sólo para cerciorarse de que el chico (que no sabía aún quién era) estaba con su ropa interior puesta.

-Mierda

No lo estaba. Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Un leve sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Se sobresaltó por la voz profunda y ronca que llegó a sus oídos, su corazón latió acelerado, tanto por la sorpresa como por el hecho de que estaba segura podía reconocerla. Volteó el rostro, sus verdes encontrándose con los de la persona que invadía su cama.

Y no supo si llorar o lanzarse al suelo y reír como maniaca.

Terry Grandchester la observaba con detención y una sonrisa arrogante extendiéndose por su rostro; sus cabellos castaños largos se esparcían rebeldemente su rostro, este se quito unos cuantos mechones para admirar a Candy

No pudo evitar maldecir.

Ni echar un vistazo a su fornido torso.

_¿Esto es un chupón o un moretón?_

_Fotografías de anoche_

_Terminamos en línea_

_Estoy jodida_

_Oh, bueno_

_Es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso_

_Pero estoy bastante segura de que fue lo máximo_

_¡Maldición!_

-Nunca pensé que fueses así de alocada, Candy – mascullo Terry entre risas

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Grandchester? – dijo Candy aun anonadada

-no…, que haces tú en mi cuarto? Esta es mi casa que yo recuerde…., por cierto que paso anoche? ¿Cómo es que amaneciste en mi cuarto? ¿Tuvimos sexo?– pregunto Terry

-demonios Terry es que acaso no lo ves? Ambos, semidesnudos, oliendo a alcohol, tu cuarto parece que le paso una estampida de animales y quien sabe como estará allá abajo

-nah! eso es nada, he ido a otras peores

-¿Terry que tienes en el cuello? – pregunto Candy señalando el largo cuello de este, quien se levanto rápidamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo (parcialmente) y se dirigió a un espejo y vio su cuello

-¿es un chupón o un moretón? – grito este sorprendido, ambos intentaron recordar lo ocurrido el viernes de la noche anterior

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Fiesta en la casa Grandchester_… - Era un secreto a voces, el padre y abogado Richard Grandchester y su mujer habían salido de viaje, dejando a sus dos angelitos, Karen y Terry a cargo, pero ambos no eran unos santos ¿Qué hicieron los chicos? Muy fácil organizar la mejor fiesta en su casa, como acto de rebeldía a sus padres.

-¡Margaritas y cerveza para todos! – gritaban ambos hermanos colocando la música a todo volumen

-¡Sí!

- ¡Karen esta es… si siiiinn sin duda, laaaaa mejoooor fieshta…. a la que heeeee ido!

-Gracias… - Karen se quedo un rato pensando el nombre del chico ebrio que le habló.

-…Tom…, Tom Stevenson

-Si mmm Tom… nos vemos en un rato, diviértete chico – Respondió y salió de la sala buscando a su novio, a lo lejos vio a sus amigas platicando.

- Hola chicas – saluda Karen a sus amigas Candice, o _Candy_ como la conocían todos en el colegio, la cual tambien era vecina de Karen y a Annie, quienes tomaban cerveza en el patio de su casa

- ¡Hey Karen!

-¿Candy has visto a Albert? No logro encontrarlo…

-No Karen, lo siento. Pero, pregúntale a Eliza ella es la chismosa número uno. Mira justamente ahí viene… ¡Hey Eliza! ¿Has visto a Albert? Karen no lo encuentra – le pregunta Candy

-¿Albert? ¡Oh sí, lo vi hablando con Susana en el segundo piso!.- La chica se acercó hacia Karen, Annie y Candy en señal de contarle un secreto.- No me creas un 100% Karen, pero escuche unos fuertes rumores, de mis fuentes _más confiables_ por cierto, que Susana lleva 2 semanas acosando a Albert. Así que ten mucho cuidado porque todos sabemos que la Srta. Marlowe no tiene un historial muy limpio en cuanto a hombres…

-Eliza _muchas gracias_ por tu valiosa información, ¿por qué mejor no vas a divertirte con los demás invitados?- Annie dijo.

-Sabes que, tienes razón Annie, además necesito buscar a Luisa Gilmore porque acabo de enterarme de un chisme buenísimo sobre que rellena sus sostenes.- Salío corriendo lejos del selecto grupo mientras la ira de la pelirroja iba crecía y estaba a punto de romper el vaso con el que bebía.

-Karen cálmate por favor- habló su amiga Candy.- ¡Todos sabemos que Eliza es una chismosa! No es porque sea la hermana de mi novio, pero yo no creería ninguno de sus chismes

- ¡Pero el 99,9% de sus chismes son ciertos! ¡Necesito comprobarlo por mis propios ojos, voy a buscar a Albert!.

-Karen esperame! – grito Candy hiendo tras su amiga

-Candy voy con ustedes – le grito Annie a su amiga rubia – No Annie quedate aquí a estar pendiente de Anthony, anda idiotizado en este momento, tiene como tres miligramos de hierba en la sangre y trajo su maquinita de tatuajes y quien sabe que hará

-son solo tatuajes, y con lo intoxicados que andaran muchos dentro de un rato creo que el aprovechara y hara de las suyas, aun recuerdo el tatuaje que le hizo a Patty en la zona del bikini

-ni me lo recuerdes, solo hazme la segunda amiga.. Siiii? – dijo Candy casi suplicando

-esta bien, muévete antes de que me arrepienta y me una a tu hermano, sabes que voy por otra bebida adulterada mientras lo busco - Con paso decidido Candy y Karen pasaron entre la muchedumbre de personas que se encontraban en medio de la sala, algunos estaban jugando Nitendo Wii y otros lanzaban jamón al techo, Candy no podía creer como su amiga y su hermano hicieran fiestas de tal magnitud, hubo una pelea entre Archie, el primo de Candy y Neil Leagan, el hermano de Eliza Leagan porque Archie había dicho que la Eliza estaba buenísima y a Neil no le gusto como lo dijo, Candy los detuvo y los calmo, ya que Neil era el novio de la rubia y Archie su primo, luego de calmarlos ella y Karen y subieron por las escaleras.

No daban crédito a lo que acababa de ver…simplemente no podía. Vieron a Dorothy, muy preocupada pegada a la puesta de la habitación de Karen. Esta volteo hacia Karen y a Candy y corrió hasta llegar a ellas

- ¡Chicas, chicas!.- Dorothy llegó hasta ellas casi sin respiración.

- ¡tranquilízate que estas a punto de escupir tus pulmones! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy

-¿¡ qué pasa?

-¡Albert y Susana!…

-¡Dorothy dinos ya!- La sacudió de los hombros Karen.

-¡Albert está teniendo sexo con ella tu habitación!- Gritó la chica.

-¡Ese maldito bastado!…

-Karen tranquilízate.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Candy! ¡Ese estúpido se acostó con la más zorra del colegio! ¡En mi propia cama! – Karen comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan humillada y estúpida- … ¡Y yo soy más estúpida todavía por no darme cuenta!

-¡Karen, tú no eres una estúpida!…

-¡Claro que sí lo soy Candy, estaba más pendiente de esta estúpida fiesta, que no me di cuenta de que esa zorra estaba tras mi novio!

-Pero eso no se queda así amiga! – grito Candy quien corrió a la habitación d ela pelirroja y la tiro de una sola patada, vio a ambos rubios acostados en la cama de Karen riendo de lo más lindo, la ojiverde se le avienta a Susana y empieza a tirarle de los cabellos

-suéltame White! Estas loca – le pregunto Susana entre gritos

-esto es por acostarte con el novio de mi amiga – volteo y fulmino a Albert con la mirada – ¿Por qué le hiciste esta barbaridad a mi amiga?

-Candy fui débil

-débil? Con la zorra Marlowe te pasaste de verdad, todo el mundo sabe que es la arpía del colegio, se acostó con casi todo el equipo de futbol americano, y sabrá Dios con quien mas, solo un idiota haría eso

-dile eso a tu novio Neil – exclamo Susana aun absorta por el comportamiento de Candy, esta volteo lentamente su rostro y vio la estúpida sonrisa de Susana – sabes…, Neil es una fiera en la cama, y más con unos cuantos daiquiris – exclamo esta acariciando su cabello

-eres una asquerosa zorra Marlowe – dijo Candy agarrándola a bofetadas y a golpes, Albert la agarro por la cintura, pero Candy estaba muy enojada como para racionalizar, golpeo a Albert y salió de la habitación llorando, Karen la vio y la abrazo

-Candy que paso?

-Neil y Albert son unos bastardos – dijo Candy llorando, esta ve a Neil acercándose a esta, estaba muy borracho

-Ca…, Candy pre…sshiosa – dice este intentando abrazar a la rubia, pero esta le propina una patada en las bolas y le golpea en toda la nariz, haciéndole sangrar

-mi nariz…., mi hermosa nariz – dice Neil retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo

-vete al diablo Neil, te odio, se termino todo entre nosotros, se acabo – dijo Candy entre lagrimas de rabia y dolor

-Candyyy! – decía Neil entre tremenda borrachera – te amo preciosa

-muérete Neil, no quiero saber mas de ti en mi vida – Candy no había sentido tanta rabia en su vida, se sintió igual que Karen, humillada y estúpida. La rubia le relato a sus amigas lo ocurrido, deseaba morirse y olvidar lo ocurrido

-..- y saben porque tal vez me engaño el estúpido ese? ¡Porque se cansó de esperar a que yo me decidiera a acostarme con él!, ¡Y hoy me decidí a hacerlo con él! ¡Soy una completa ilusa!

- ¡Candy!… - le grito Annie – no te expreses así, Neil no vale la pena, asi que deja de decir barbaridades

-es verdad Annie…, Albert y Neil son unos bastardos que no merecen compasión – exclamo Karen con su rímel corrido por las lagrimas de impotencia

- ¡Bueno basta ya de penas y lágrimas por un par idiotas como Albert y Neil que no vale la pena señorita!.- Dorothy llegó hasta donde se hallaban sus amigas, trayendo consigo una bandeja con tragos de tequila- ¡Necesitamos olvidarnos de todos esos malditos hombres que nos han hecho sufrir!

-¡Brindemos por la soltería de mis amigas Candy y Karen!

-¡Y porque jamás de los jamases vamos a llorar por un idiota que no vale la pena! - Candy elevó su bebida- ¡Salud chicas!

-¡Salud!

_Viernes por la noche_

_Si, bailamos en las mesas_

_Y tomamos muchos tragos,_

_Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé_

**2 Horas después…**

- ¡Neil y Albert son unos idiotas con I mayúscula!

-¿Candy ya estas borracha?.- Karen preguntaba a las risas

- ¡Noooop aun no!….

-¡La bellísima! C-a-n-d-i-c-e White.- De pronto el abrazo de Joey Osbourne, pasó por encima de sus brazos y la sacó del trance.

-¡Hey Joey! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡Esta es sin duda una de las mejores fiestas a las que he ido! ¿Cómo crees que estoy nena?

-¿Una de las mejores?- Preguntó Karen con burla.- ¡Esta es sin duda la mejor fiesta que haya habido en Nueva York!

-¡No, no, no mi bellísima señorita Grandchester te equivocas, y puedo decírtelo yo, que creo que soy el más viejo!

-¿¡Y también el mas parrandero!

-¡También eso!-Señaló el chico a Karen.- ¡He ido a infinidad de fiestas pero creo que la mejor de todas, es sin duda la de la hermana de Annie mi bombón preferido la dulce Hayley!

-¡Pero esa fiesta fue hace años!- gritó Annie – ya Hayley está en Yale y ni se debe de acordar

-¡Cinco años y nadie ha podido superarla pequeña Annie! ni siquiera los Grandchester – miro a Karen - estuviste a punto de superarla pero…

-¿¡Pero qué!- Pregunto casi a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano

- ¡Pero olvidas que además de popular, ella tenía algo que tú no!… ella era capaz de hacer hasta las cosas menos pensadas, hasta las cosas mas…, prohibidas…, Nos vemos pequeña Karen!, Candy, estas arrogantemente hermosa hoy - Joey le guiñó el ojo y se alejó del grupo de chicas

-¡Joey Osbourne es un completo asno!- Gruño Karen

-Amiga tranquila – trato Annie de relajarla, pero Karen había llegado hasta el tope esa noche

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar sabes que detesto la competencia, asi haya sido tu hermana Annie, pero este es mi ultimo año en la ciudad antes de irme a Florida, todo lo que haga durante este tiempo debe ser perfecto y esta fiesta debe ser algo que muchos recuerden hasta viejos

-¿¡Y qué harás para callarle la boca al idiota de Osbourne! – pregunto Patty

-¿Karen…? – un chico semiebrio las interrumpió.

-Dime Stear.

-¿tienes pelotas para piscina?

-..-Karen se quedo callada y un pequeño plan comenzó a maquilar en su cerebro- ¿sabes qué Stear? Busca al hermano de Candy, llama a Archie y a mi hermano, esta fiesta se va a encender – un brillo maquiavélico curso por la mirada de la mayor de los Grandchester. El chico hizo lo que esta le dijo y fue en busca de todos ellos

-..- Karen Elizabeth Grandchester que mosca te pico? – pregunto su hermano quien venia con Anthony con sus manos llenas de tinta de sus tatuajes y con algo blanco en toda la ropa y Archie que andaba sin camisa

-Terry, búscate el inflador de globos y las serpentinas de la fiesta de mama, Archie, busca todo el repertorio de música, la mas ruidosa que puedas conseguir, Anthony, encargarte de las bebidas

-..- a la orden Karen!

La pelirroja voltea a ver a sus amigas, estas ven su cara, y les dio un poco de susto

-chicas, busquen sus mejores disfraces y prepárense,, son casi las diez, es hora de la acción

-si, pero primero deberían probar estos muffins amigos – dijo Anthony mostrándoles una bandeja a sus amigos - están deliciosos

-¿Muffins?- preguntaron Karen y Patty

-Si muffins, los panecitos que son de chocolate o de frambuesas, éste es de frambuesa y está muy bueno, tomen, los hicimos Archie y yo.- dijo Anthony, este les dio unos cuantos muffins a el grupo- teníamos hambre y la pizza se había terminado, le dije a Karen que llamara al repartidor pero no nos presto atención así que mi estimado amigo aqui presente y yo invadimos tu cocina y los hicimos - dijo Anrhony entregandole un muffin a su hermana-¡Esto está delicioso!- Masculló Candy

-En verdad está muy bueno.- Respondió Annie devorándose los panecillos

-sí, y tienen un toque "muy especial" y sabia que les encantarían

-¿A qué te refieres con "un toque muy especial_" _Anthony- pregunto Candy algo preocupada

-lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que están hechos con ingredientes de su amada cosecha… y nos harán volar ¿ustedes creen?-exclamo Terry a lo cual todos comenzaron a reírse todos- ¡tu hermanito es la bomba Candy! – Candy se estallo en risas y se sonrojo tremendamente ante lo dicho por Terry

-¡Mierda!- Contesto Dorothy preocupada observando las migajas de pan que tenía en su mano, Stear estaba igual que de pálido que ella - Anthony amigo… ¿son muffins mágicos cierto?

-¡Mágicos! Esa era la condenada palabra que yo no recordaba- Comenzó a reírse el rubio

-¿Anthony hace cuanto tiempo te comiste el primer muffin?- Le preguntó Stear

-No lo sé… hace media hora probablemente… ¡Eso quiere decir que debo ir por otro!

-cuantos lleva Terry? – le pregunto Candy

-no lo se….., unos cinco o seis

-No Anthony, ya comiste demasiado- Lo sujeto de los hombros su hermana-… ya paremos

-..-no lo creo amiga – dijo Patty – creo que estos panecillos le pueden dar un toque especial a la fiesta de Karen y Terry

-apoyo a la preciosura de las gafas – grito Terry – serán un exitazo los muffins al estilo Anthony White, prepara mas así amigo, varias centenas, porque esta fiesta no solo será la mejor, sino que durara quien sabe, unas cuantas horas

Y así fue, Anthony hizo mas de sus muffins mágicos y el resto se encargaron de las actividades de la fiesta, la lista de los invitados fueron creciendo poco a poco, si nadie cavia en la residencia. Los excesos en una fiesta de adolescentes pueden traer grandes consecuencias…

Todo el grupo de amigos junto con sus invitados habían comido del panecillo prohibido, y no solo uno, sino varias bandejas grandes ya que el rubio se había encargado de preparar más; llevándolos a diferentes estados de ánimo y alucinaciones que jamás pudieron imaginar.

_Viernes por la noche_

_Estuvimos corriendo desnudos en el parque_

_Bañándonos en la oscuridad_

_Después tuvimos un trío_

_Viernes por la noche_

_Si, creo que quebramos la ley_

_Siempre digo que vamos a parar-ar_

_Whoa-oh-ah_

Mientras que los "muffins mágicos" surtían efecto en los chicos, la fiesta Grandchester crecía cada vez mas, una banda de rock liderizada por Terry Grandchester, comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, mientras barriles de cerveza ingresaban a la residencia. Chicos alocados, lanzándose a la piscina, bebiendo en exceso, bailando arriba de la mesa, otros atacando el contenido del refrigerador, unos cuantos besándose y manoseándose en las sombras o en el interior de los armarios. El hermano de Candy aprovecho la locura de muchos y les hizo enormes y llamativos tatuajes a muchos, mientras que Candy y sus amigas de lo pasadita de copas lloraban y reían, pero la rubia aun no parecía que estaba borracha

- ¡Neil es un estúpido! – dijo Candy

- ¡Albert es un completo estúpido! - Recalcó Karen -¿¡Cómo pudo ser capaz de engañarme a mi! – Preguntó llorando la pobre de Karen- ¡Yo soy Karen Grandchester, la chica mas popular del instituto! y la… bueno no soy la mas hermosa, ¿pero soy linda cierto chicas?

-¡Eres muy linda!- Contestaron sus amigas a coro

-¿Pero saben qué? Yo soy mas estúpida por haber caído en la trampa de Neil a, todos estos meses el me juraba amor, y yo como la tonta que soy le creí

-Candy ya no llores… - la consolaron Annie y Dorothy

-¿¡Cómo no voy a llorar chicas, si estuve a punto de acostarme con él!

-Las cosas pasan por algo amiga, velo de esta manera, imagínate que Neil estuviera enfermo y te hubiera contagiado alguna ETS*. – exclamo Patty mientras le dba un trago a su cerveza

-¡Patty!- Le gritó gritaron todas

-a poco no es verdad? Daah! Se acostó con Susana, esa tipa debe tener alguna enfermedad rara

-tienes razón, tan solo imaginármelo me da ascoo! – la rubia hizo señal de asco

-es verdad, sabes que? Voy a desfogonarme con alguien para olvidarme de Albert ya que no es justo que el me haya eso esta asquerosidad con la Gusana Marlowe ¡Corrección! Nos la hayan hecho con ella

-si – Candy se paro del suelo rápidamente pero sintió un mareo – Woah querida! No querrás terminar en la piscina – exclamo Dorothy

-tal vez Candy no…, pero yo si, disculpen chicas, veo a una lindura a punto de refrescarse – exclamo Patty caminando a la piscina y encontrándose con Stear

-hola lindura, que tal un chapuzón – dijo Patty quitándose la blusa en medio del jardín quedando en sujetador (N/A: Brassier.., Sosten como sea), Stear deja caer el vaso de cerveza que tenia en sus manos al ver a semejante mujer delante de el – las damas primero – ambos corrieron frenéticos hasta la piscina, donde habían otras personas nadando, incluso desnudas, ambos salieron riéndose del fondo de la piscina y empezaron a besarse en medio d ela muchedumbre

_Éste viernes por la noche_

_Hagámoslo todo otra vez_

_Éste viernes por la noche_

_Hagámoslo todo otra vez_

-genial hasta Patty ya consiguió consuelo – musito Dorothy quien vio a Anthony haciendo tatuajes, convenció a Annie para ir a tatuarse con el hermano de Candy, la rubia no lo podía creer, fue a admirar la obra de arte de su hermano, a Annie le tatuó un enorme dragón en su espalda y a Dorothy su nombre en un seno, era una verdadera locura, el rubio estallo en risas en el suelo, no solo por haber visto el busto de Dorothy, sino porque el efecto de los muffins y el licor surgía efecto…., retardado pero surgió. Los únicos que se veían inertes a lo sucedido eran Karen, Candy y Terry, la fiesta estaba cumpliendo su cometido

-simplemente genial – exclamo Karen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-deberíamos unírnosles hermanita – exclama Terry

-tienes razón, necesito seguir emborracharme y olvidarme de todo urgentemente – la pelirroja se unió a la orgia adolescente

En la casa de los Grandchester, no pueden dar crédito a la enorme fiesta que se estaba armando, chicos nadando desnudos en la piscina, otros cuantos lanzándose del balcón del segundo piso hacia la alberca; otras cuantas chicas haciendo bailes de coreografías moviéndose al ritmo de la banda de Terry tocando todo el rock que saben; los chicos bebiendo directamente de los barriles y botellas de tequila, ron, vodka, pisco y botellas del vino y champaña más refinado que se hallaba en las cavas de los Grandchester.

Terry junto con Archie y otros, empezaron a hacer competencias con golpeados de tequila, en donde el castaño salió victorioso, la fiesta llego a un punto donde un grupo de chicos empezó a lanzarse desde la escalera con el trineo de Terry, aterrizando en una montaña de vasos plásticos vacíos, así mismo, otros chicos sacaron unas tablas de surf de propiedad de Karen y surfeaban en los sillones; Una alocadas chicas estaban saltando por todos los sillones y sitiales de la estancia, hasta que una de ellas comenzó a vomitar todo el alcohol que tenía acumulado apuntando directo al cielo raso de la sala; otros cuantos ebrios, vomitando por todo el lugar, ningún rincón se salvó de la inminente vomitada. Unos alocados, ebrios y muy drogados chicos, se subieron a la lámpara de araña de la sala y comenzaron a balancearse en ella, hasta que cayó ruidosamente al suelo, dejando miles de cristales en el piso.

_Tratando de conectar los puntos_

_No se que decirle a mi jefe_

_Creo que la ciudad remolcó mi carro_

_La lámpara araña está en el piso_

_Rasgó mi vestido de fiesta favorito_

_Los documentos listos para mi arresto_

_Creo que necesito una cerveza de jengibre_

_Porque fue una gran epopeya_

Karen y unos amigos, sacaron unas pipas de agua* e invitaron a el equipo de futbol Americano a probar, Anthony fue el primero en hacerlo. Candy, Patty y Dorothy, comienzan tomando cerveza, incorporando así más alcohol del que ya llevaban él en cuerpo.

De pronto Karen, un tanto drogada y bastante ebria, toma una de las guitarras eléctricas de la banda y se pone a tocar, cual Taylor York*, como si no existiera mañana. Anthony, a su vez, demasiado drogado para reconocer lo real de lo ficticio, la vio y quedó prendado de ella al instante, amor a primera vista, vio en ella, a la Reina del Rock, la reina de la guitarra eléctrica. El, sin pudores, agarra el micrófono y se pone a rockear junto con Karen y la banda, con un disfraz de caballero medieval; a su vez, Karen, drogada y ebria, también queda prendada de Anthony al instante.

Annie junto a Archie, comienzan una extraña competencia de golpeados de tequila. Mientras Patty y Stear prueban de la pipa de agua. Dorothy, totalmente ebria y decidida a no quedarse sola, definió su objetivo, un sexy capitán de futbol americano vestido de tarzan, fue directo a él y lo besó con pasión, arrastrándolo a uno de los armarios, Joey, no opuso resistencia y no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Terry y Candy, en vista y consideración que a los chicos se les estaban agitando las hormonas, y como los únicos racionales en ese momento, medianamente responsables, comenzaron a repartir preservativos, bajo el lema que el sexo seguro es más divertido. La mayoría de los chicos los aceptaron felices y se fueron a resguardar a las sombras, armarios, baños y donde hallaran refugio para dar rienda suelta a su amor y pasión desenfrenada. El resto, los infló como globos y se divertían con ellos.

Candy empezó a sufrir fuertemente los estragos de la borrachera y se lanzo a llorar en medio del desastre de la fiesta, Terry la ve y se le acerca tiernamente

-Candy?

-Si ¿qué quieres?- Preguntó la rubia y alzó la vista para observar a un chico vestido como una sudadera negra y un pesado chaleco de cuero negro

- … espera, ¿estás llorando? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho llorar!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- ¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos no estoy en condiciones de hablar con nadie

-¿Candy te hicieron daño? – Candy asintió – y a Karen también

-¡Dime quien fue el maldito que!…

-Se llaman Albert y Neil y están teniendo sexo con una chica que de seguro ya has estado con ella, puedes encontrarlo en la habitación de tu hermana

-te refieres a Susana la perra despiadada? Por Dios yo jamás andaría con alguien como ella, de seguro tiene una ETS - Candy rio ante el apodo – siii! Esa misma perra despiadada me quito a mi novio y ahora se lo quito a tu hermana – grito Candy, Terry se enfureció

-¡Candy yo te juro que ese idiota jamás volverá a lastimarte!- Terry se acerco hasta la rubia y deposito un suave y casto beso en su mano, pero a pesar de lo ebria no entendía porque se refería solo a ella

-¿Qué harás? – pregunto Candy

-nadie lastima a mi hermana y a una chica tan linda como tu- Terry subió a buscar venganza sobre el tipo que acababa de herir a Candy, ella se quedo en medio de la sala bebiéndose unas cuantas margaritas y riendo como idiota en medio de su borrachera - ¡Ese tipo los va a medio matar!.., SALUD TERRY! Hip!

_Viernes por la noche_

_Si, llegamos al máximo nuestras tarjetas de crédito_

_Y nos echaron de los bares_

_Así que llegamos a la calle_

Terry bajo de las escaleras con Neil desnudo y atado de brazos y manos. Salieron de la residencia, en dirección a la calle. Candy estaba asombrada del hermano de su amiga ¿Es que acaso Terry Grandchester había subido a la habitación y golpeado a su ex novio por haberle sido infiel? Definitivo que debía darle las gracias a ese chico. Subió a la habitación y se encontró a Albert atado a una silla con lo que al parecer eran las medias de gimnasia de su hermana metidas en la boca y un letrero en el pecho "_Golpéame_", volteo y vio a Susana de cabeza abajo desnuda disfrazada de vikinga con otro letrero "_Hola soy Susana Marlowe y soy una perra despiadada puedes golpearme, tirarme del cabello y si quieres quemarme un cigarro en la frente…., gracias_" definitivamente, ese chico era un héroe para ella

Candy se dirigió por el camino que había tomado, pero no lo halló por ninguna parte. Iba a retomar su camino a la fiesta o a su casa cuando se encuentra frente a frente con su héroe. Un verdadero héroe delante de ella, guapo, levemente atlético, alto, delgado, parecía cual modelo de pasarela, se veía hermoso, sus impactantes ojos azules, tan azules como el océano y su cabello largo castaño y lacio, que le daba un toque de sensualidad y rebeldía, y era capaz de sacar suspiros de todas las féminas asistentes de la fiesta. Candy quedó hipnotizada por esos grandes ojos azul zafiro que la miraban de manera penetrante, se podía decir, la desnudaba hasta el alma con esa fuerte y apasionada mirada.

-Terry…. Gracias por… ¿vengarte por tu hermana y por mí?

-debería ser la manera correcta de llamarlo, pero creo que lo hice mas por ti

-por mi? – Candy no lo entendía en ese momento, Terry delicadamente, le tomó la barbilla, alzándole la vista. Se quedaron unos segundos, viéndose el uno al otro. Candy, estaba olvidando que debía respirar. Terry, rompió el silencio.

- Te amo Candy White

Toma su rostro, entre sus manos, la besa dulce y apasionadamente. Beso que es correspondido por Candy. Ambos se separan lentamente

-siempre te he amado, pero no me sentía correspondido, ya que bueno tu estabas con Leagan, te he amado en silencio desde la primera vez, solo espero que puedes concederme estar contigo, amarte y respetarte como es debido - la rubia lentamente se acerca a los labios de Terry para saborearlos una vez mas, en ese momento descubrió a que sabia la gloria

-puedes hacerlo Terry y sabes…., también te amo, no lo digo por despecho ni nada asi, desde que te conocí sentí algo extraño por ti, no sabía si era cariño o simpatía, pero ahora lo se…., es amor – ambos se abrazan y se dirigen a la casa de los Grandchester, donde una fiesta acaba de empezar.

_Gracias a Dios es viernes_

_Gracias a Dios es viernes_

_Gracias a Dios es viernes_

_Gracias a Dios es viernes_

_Gracias a Dios es viernes_

_Gracias a Dios es viernes_

_Viernes por la noche_

_Si, bailamos en las mesas_

_Y tomamos muchos tragos_

_Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide_

Se besaron por todos los rincones posibles de la casa. No despegaban sus labios, salvo para respirar, beber un poco de alcohol y probar sustancias ilícitas. Terry tomo a Candy entre sus brazos, cargándola en medio de todos, ella tomó un casco de vikingo del disfraz de alguien y se lo puso sobre su cabeza, empezaron a bailar junto a la muchedumbre enardecida. - ¡Diablos! ¡La lámpara de araña estaba por el suelo! Alguien intentó balancearse en ella… - exclamo Terry sorprendido

-¡Qué mierda importa eso ahora! – exclamo Candy besándolo

Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, no dejaban de mirarse el uno al, sentían como si lo demás no existiese; en algún momento, dejaron de oír la ruidosa fiesta que ni siquiera sabían cómo llego a ese punto. Llegaron a la habitación de Terry y este cerró la puerta de una patada tras ellos dos. Después todo se puso negro

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-..-¡Nunca más vuelvo a comer muffins horneados por Anthony! – Grito Candy en medio de la confusión y la resaca - Estoy segura que tenían algo de dudosa procedencia. ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! ¡Claro que lo sé, vienen de su" invernadero orgánico"!

-no…, tal vez su invernadero le salió a 27 dólares el gramo – rio Terry sobándose la cabeza - vamos Candy relájate – exclamo Terry levantándose de la cama dejando ver la zona prohibida, las mejillas de Candy se encendieron de un hermoso tono Carmín que a Terry le fascino

-¡Dios mío!… - Candy se quedo callada por unos segundos- …nosotros… ¡nosotros tuvimos sexo!

-Creo que eso es evidente Candy – exclamo Terry sentándose de nuevo en la cama junto con Candy

-Pero… ¿¡Cómo pasó…?

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada Candy?

-No mucho… tengo leves imágenes: nosotros en la fiesta; algunas personas corriendo desnudas por tu piscina; Annie haciendo competencias de tragos con mi primo y contigo

-¡Oh, si eso también lo recuerdo!… ¿mi hermana Karen estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica con mi banda no?

-Creo que si y mi hermano Anthony cantando con ellos… ¡Dios!… ¡sigo sin creer todo esto!- La puerta de mi habitación se abrió despacio y un tipo con cabello azul se asomó por la puerta.

-… Creo que me confundí de habitación… ¡Hey chicos que buena fiesta la de ustedes!…

- Ammm gracias Tom – Contestó Terry quien vio a la rubia cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas con un gran sonrojo

-No chicos gracias a ustedes, ¡los Grandchester hacen las mejores fiestas del mundo!- Gritó y cerró la puerta, sin embargo unos segundos después volvió a aparecer – ¡Por cierto chicos acabo de ver las fotos de la fiesta!, ¡ya circularon por internet! Nos vemos.

-¡¿Qué? – Grito Terry, por lo que salió corriendo a revisar la computadora que Candy hace un rato había visto, efectivamente habían cientos de fotos y videos.

-¡Oh demonios!…¡Son demasiadas fotografías!- Contestó Candy con cara de horror- …¡Mierda, si mis padres ven esto, me matan! Mejor dicho nos matan y desheredan a Karen y a mi, ah! Por cierto me gusta esa foto tuya, te ves hermosa incluso ebria – adulo Terry

-Vaya gracias… ¡Woaaaa! … ¿¡Qué rayos le hiciste a Neil! – Preguntó asombrada al ver varias fotos de su ex novio desnudo, amarrado a un poste en la calle y con marcas de lápiz labial y unos carteles alusivos al Ku Klux Klan

-Estabas llorando por culpa de él… y creo que los muffins mágicos que Anthony nos dio surgieron efecto…

-Ahora lo recuerdo: tu subiste a la habitación de Karen y cuando bajaste lo traías amarrado

-Si eso hice…

-Vaya… ¿pero porque lo rayaste con labial?

-yo no lo hice… al parecer muchas chicas quisieron aprovechar el que estuviera tan ebrio y amarrado que decidieron vengarse…

-… Terry…. Eso es algo que jamás nadie había hecho por mi… ¿Por qué… porque lo hiciste? No entiendo.

-Candy…- el la tomo de la barbilla para mirarla- ¿Es que nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¿De verdad no lo ves?

-No…

-Te amo, te lo dije anoche cuando te besé después amarrar a Albert y a Susana en el cuarto listos para recibir la paliza del siglo, de amarrar a Neil en la calle, te lo repetí cuando nos besamos en la piscina, en la cocina de mi casa también, y lo seguí diciendo cada vez que hacíamos el amor, te amo Candice White y me arrepiento completamente de haber esperado tanto para poder decírtelo…

- yo…..

-No tienes que contestar nada sino sientes lo mismo por mí, si solo por la borrachera dijiste que me amabas y eso, lo entenderé de verdad…

-¡Oh, Dios sólo… cállate y bésame Grandchester! – Juntaron sus labios y se dejaron llevar

En ese instante, se abre la puerta de la habitación

- ¡Oh!, ¡Terrence Greum Grandchester Backer! ¿¡Qué significa todo este desastre! ¿¡Por qué tu habitación está llena de plumas! ¿¡Y por qué está roto el cabecero de tu cama!- Del susto Terry se cayó de la cama y apenas logro tomar una almohada para cubrirse. - _¿Qué demonios hacían ellos aquí? – _decía el subconsciente de Terry

- ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿¡No se suponía que llegaban dentro de una semana! – grito Karen del otro lado de la habitación semidesnuda con un antifaz.

- ¿¡Karen!.- Gritó la madre de Terry y Karen desconcertada y emocionada. Las mejillas de Candy, se tornaron aun más rojas de lo que ya estaban - ¡Oh! No puede ser: ¡Mis niñitos ya son adultos! ¡Han perdido su virginidad ni más ni menos que con nuestros vecinos Anthony y Candice White! ¡Richard, pásame el Blackberry!.- la madre de Terry y Karen les tomo fotos a sus hijos a pesar de las protestas de que no lo hiciera.- ¡Fabuloso! ¡Las subiré a mi Facebook y Twitter!

- ¿¡Quién lo creería! ¡Con los hijos de William, tienen buenos genes¡ Todos sabrán que nuestros pequeños Terry y Karen ya no son vírgenes! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo Eleonore!.- Dijo Richard con una alegría que desconocía y desconcertaba al castaño

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya me llegó el primer comentario de las fotos!- Gritaba emocionadísima Eleonore dando saltos.-…Por cierto niños, ya está el desayuno así que bajen de una vez antes de que se enfrié o alguno de sus invitados se los coma.

-Eso también es para ustedes – Richard habló en voz alta- … Stear, Anthony, sabemos que están escondidos aquí- De pronto las puertas del armario y baño se abrieron a la par dejándo ver a Anthony que venía rasguñado, con un ojo morado, esposado y con una cara de felicidad que no se le borraría durante años

-¿Karen que le hiciste a Anthony?- preguntó Candy a la su amiga pelirroja que se quitó el antifaz. Vio a sus padres con cara de horror

-…- amm como les fue en el viaje?.- pregunto la chica con un enorme sonrojo.

-genial aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de la fiesta de anoche- Contestó Richard mirando muy extrañado a su hija- … Oye cariño ¿ese no es tu látigo de pura por casualidad Eleonore?

-Cielo creo que tienes toda la razón- Contestó con una sonrisa Eleonore a Karen- pero pienso que nuestra hija le dará un mejor uso, así que puedes quedártelo linda

-¡Mamá!- grito Karen tapándose los oídos

- Por favor ya salgan de mi recámara ¡todos! – grito Terry horrorizado

-Terry ya nos vamos no tienes porque gritarnos – Se quejo Eleonore, y volteó a Stear - tú y tu novia vayan a mi habitación les prestaremos algo de ropa antes de que les de hipotermia… ¿es que se quedaron toda la noche en la bañera?

-Eleonore- Stear habló- créeme que no estuvimos encerrados en el cuarto de baño solo porque queríamos…

-En realidad- Patty lo interrumpió dándole a Candy y Terry una mirada nada agradable- … Nos quedamos encerrados en el baño, porque al parecer algunas personitas, son de carrera larga a la hora de tener sexo y tardaron horas en dormirse

-¡Richard amor! – Gritó Eleonore- ¡Nuestro Terry no solo dejó de ser virgen, también es todo un semental como tú cariño!

-¡Madre! Puedes por favor dejar de hablar de tu vida sexual delante de todos y salirte de mí cuarto…. Esa regla aplica también para el resto de las personas: ¡largo de aquí!

-Hijo deberías controlar mejor tu temperamento- Habló el padre de Terry- El sexo debería de ponerte de un mejor humor

-¡Váyanse de aquí ya!- Les gruño y su habitación quedo vacía, con excepción de Candy y el – gracias a Dios no aparecieron Dorothy y Joey y que Annie y Archie se fueron de aquí a tiempo

-si…, gracias al cielo - dijeron ambos dejándose caer en la cama

-¿de verdad eras virgen? – pregunto Candy, haciendo que Terry la viese con cara de WTF – si…, al igual que mi hermana, teníamos.., como llamarlo, un cinturón de castidad, Karen,la chica popular de la escuela y todo eso pero deseaba hacerll bien y yo, me hacia como el chico duro de la escuela y todo eso, pero estábamos esperando a que esa persona especial llegase a nosotros y mira, fueron tú y tu hermano

-sabes que Terry? – Exclamo la rubia colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Terry – estoy feliz de que la persona con quien estuve por primera vez fuese contigo

-yo también mi amor…, te amo Candy – dijo Terry besando los labios de Candy apasionadamente

- ¡Terry!...- La puerta del cuarto del castaño se abrió, y por el pequeño espacio se podía observar la cabeza de Richard- Chicos espero no interrumpir pero Terry mamá dice que si no bajan enseguida vendrá a buscarlos ella misma sin importarles si están o no con ropa

-Papá, dile a mamá que ya bajamos- Le contestó Terry algo enojado

-¡Yo nada mas soy el mensajero!… Me da tanto gusto verlos juntos chicos…- Cerró la puerta, pero justamente cuando Terry y Candy estaban a mitad de su beso volvió a aparecer- Una cosa más…

-Si papá, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Terry olvídalo… bueno la verdad solo espero que hayan usado protección.- Richard les guiñó un ojo, y cerró la puerta de la habitación, volviendo a dejarlos solos en su intimidad

Perplejos, con la boca abierta, se giraron para verse el uno al otro, ambos tenían la misma expresión, totalmente pálidos y preocupados. Terry y Candy se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, y al unísono se preguntaron

- ¿¡Usamos protección!

_Éste viernes por la noche_

_Hagámoslo todo otra vez…._

**Finnnn…**

* * *

><p><strong>Weeennnassss Fanfiction! espero que les haya agradado esta historia loca, la tenia planeada hace un tiempo, pero escribir sobre las locuras de una fiesta es frustrante, espero que haya suido del agrado de muchas y dejen sus lindos reviews... y no olviden leer las otras historias..., Nos estamos leyendo<strong>


End file.
